


Fragments

by justhavesex



Series: Fragment(s) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Incest, M/M, levis adopted by the yeagers, police!hitch, police!marco, possible series idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: He'd do anything for his little brother. Anything.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> All happy families are alike, but, all unhappy families are unhappy in a unique way.

 

 

 

His first memory regarding Grisha and Carla Yeager is Carla Yeager's large belly, Grisha Yeager's stern eyes, but gentle smile.

Levi was in the beginning stages of his teens, lest to say he was hormonal, angry at the world and he wasn't exactly sure why a nice middle class couple such as the Yeager's would even want to adopt his sorry baggaged ass. Over time he understood though, they wanted their unborn son to have a reliable older brother. At first he wanted nothing to do with their kind smiles and TV family way of living, to which his rebellious phase lasted a good whole two months until Eren was born. He was so _tiny_ , delicate within his hands, soft to the touch and always red-faced because Eren was a noisy baby that liked the attention he got from crying.

Their life was a simple one. Levi would go to school, a tiny toddler Eren trailing behind him wailing how he wanted to go _with_ Levi, and their mother would always have to restrain him as Eren stomped his feet screaming on the top of his lungs. Everyday, like a clockwork. Eren would wait till he'd get home, and Levi would teach him words and how to speak properly until dinnertime and then Levi would go to his room, little Eren trailing behind him, and would do his homework, a sort of mixture as Eren quietly played with his own toys. It isn't as though he's being conceited but he knows he was Eren's favourite person, usually older siblings are the favourite.

Then came the death of their parents.

A robbery gone wrong, they say.

The official statement is that Levi had come home, his father and mother bleeding on top of each other with Eren screaming and sobbing. This is only half the truth. All he remembers is the distinct smell of copper hinting his nostrils, as his pupils dilated and the past he lived before he met Carla and Grisha danced before his eyes and he promised himself, _promised_ , that he'd never let Eren live the way he had too.

He had Erwin pull some strings for him and Levi never had to face court, he was given full custody over Eren and that was that. Eren never really opened his mouth to protest against anything, merely watched with withdrawn eyes as Levi played out the scene for him. They moved to a new house, Eren went to a new school, Levi graduated and got a job and their life was simple. Levi makes dinner, Eren eats and bitches about Jean and his other friends, and Levi listens as Carla and Grisha would've.

Except—

"I would like to ask about 6 years ago when Carla and Grisha Yeager were attacked by a robber," Levi's eyes set on the male currently sitting confidently in front of him. It's been 6 years, and Levi knew eventually _something_ about his little plan of the past would go wrong, but it's been _6_ years. Too long ago for people to be digging up these skeletons. Not when Eren's successfully moved on with his life and started to get a glow back in his eyes after all these years. He won't let some petty averagely paid asshole ruin that, not now. "His name was—"

"Mr. Hannes, was it?" He takes to looking down at the unfinished paperwork on his desk and he'd rather not be late in getting home, every time he's late Eren throws a mini-tantrum. He'd rather not go through another Eren-brings-home-a-girl tantrum just because some irrelevant _dirty_ human decides to step into his office and question him like it's his business to do so. He fixes his eyes on the stapler beside the fake potted plant beside his just as fake staged photo with the two people that coerce him into _socializing_. The photo is disgusting, Erwin and Hanji both have their arms wrapped around his waist and Eren is crouched down in front of the three, hands held up into peace signs as he smiles brightly. "I have work. I've already spoken to the press about this incident, _six_ years ago. I'd rather not dig up the graves of the dead after all this time."

Hannes eyes flash, smile tightening.

"Our office is just checking over all old cases, and yours happens to be within my jurisdiction. There was never any official statement from your younger brother, so I was going to ask if we could speak to him about that inci—"

Levi drops his heels onto his desk, the sound coming out as a loud bang. A warning. "No."

"Since he's a minor we do require your permission, but if you're worried about his mental state you're allowed to be present in the room when I conduct the interview. If you refuse to let me speak to him I will acquire a warrant, we just need to get his official statement and then we'll be out of your hair. Calm down buddy, I get it. His name was Eren, right? He's probably moved on and you don't want to dig up old wounds for him, I know and I'm sorry, but we gotta."

He settles on a neutral expression, something probably closer to dark murder. "Fine." His eyes dart down to his phone, "You can come and speak to him this weekend. Get his statement and then you'll get the _fuck_ out, got it? Don't start asking him for fucking details or else I'll make sure you can never walk again."

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

"So somebody is coming to ask for my official statement that I saw mom and dad get killed?" Eren seems indifferent, more indifferent than Levi was really expecting. He isn't sure if it's good that Eren is being mature about the situation or not. Mostly because Eren is hardly ever mature. Eren sighs, and Levi's eyes flicker to where Eren is pushing away his vegetables to the corner of his plate—and Levi forgoes the nagging for a moment—finally Eren meets his eyes, "I already know what I have to say, don't worry."

Levi pursues his lips, "Well that's good, you aren't completely fucking clueless."

"I'm surprised your even letting me talk to him," Eren confesses, placing down his fork and crossing his arms.

"Ho? Why's that?"

Eren's eyes flicker to his phone, expression settling into what Levi's categorized as ' _first part of being annoyed_ ' as he puts down his fork, fidgeting. "No reason. So what do I gotta say?"

"A robber came and killed them, spared you, I came and ta- _fucking_ -dah; here we are today."

Eren doesn't comment, merely looks to his cup of milk and it almost looks like he wants to open his mouth and ask Levi a stream of questions. It makes sense to Levi that Eren has questions, Eren not once ever opened his mouth about the situation, not until now. Sometimes Levi had wondered if Eren even remembered the whole ordeal. Other times, he wishes Eren could forget. Eren leans into the back of his chair, eyes flickering to stare at the light hanging over the kitchen table.

"Do you regret it?" He pauses, voice dry. "I mean, protecting me."

Levi chews his mouthful, and curtly says, "Eat before I shove it down your fucking throat."

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

"This entire case is strange as hell," Hitch is loudly sucking on a freezy, her smile flickering to more of awe than anything else. "They didn't even _glance_ at any physical evidence, just a 'yup, this guy's dead, robbery, alright case closed'. These kids must have _crazy_ connections."

"Crazy connections I'd rather not piss off," Hannes admits sheepishly. "They were kids, even if they did do something, I don't care. I just want to hear this Eren kid say 'Yeah the robber is dead, parents are dead' and I'll be on my merry little way. His brother isn't somebody I want hot on my heels with the intention of ruining my life."

Hitch's eyes brightened, crinkling upwards. "Mind if I tag along though? Oh, Marlo too. We need the experience, ya' know?"

Hannes grunts a short approval and Hitch leans backwards, the file loose in her grip. Unlike Hanne's she isn't stupid, maybe she's too smart, but whatever it is she knows the moment they speak to Eren everything will just spiral into making less sense. Or maybe that's why she _wants_ to speak to Eren, after all she was the one that recommended they review this particular case, but even the head of department had seemed hesitant as though his neck would be on the line if they did anything too serious. He had strictly said ' _only to get a statement, nothing more_. Understood?'

"Understood my ass," she grumbles sucking at the already dry wrapper of her freezy. "I'm going out to get more freezies."

She hates the police.

Always has.

Police is just another word for capitalism and all it's shiny glory, though she knows that without the police everything would be chaos. Life is always one or the other, bad or less bad, truly there's no sense of ' _good_ ' when it's only either this terrible choice or this less terrible choice. Then again even with everything as clear as day to her, she could really care less. All that matters is that a hefty paycheck comes every second week. Money makes the world go round, that's really all there is to it.

Her eyes flicker to the corner store, sight landing on a teenage boy leaned against the outside bike rack licking at an ice-cream cone with his face contorted into an irritated expression as he speaks to somebody on the phone. Hitch pauses, body going stiff.

 _Eren Yeager_.

She smiles inwardly. Leave it to her luck to run into the suspicious part of the story itself, _suspicious_ part of the story _without_ it's guardian. Eren grunts something in the phone before tapping at the screen and shoving it into his pocket, and that's when she decides to make her move. She moves up close, putting a nice friendly smile on her face and sauntering up close to where Eren is leaned against the railing.

"Hey."

He looks towards her, eyes flickering over her in a way that screams confusion but—her body goes stiff, because Eren regards with a clear look reading ' _pest_ '; a violent uncaring look—before it's strangled, the look disappearing underneath wide bright eyes. "Who're you?"

"My names Hitch, I'm working on the case about you and your parents."

He sighs. _Sighs_. Taking a tentative bite out of his ice-cream, teeth sharp and a pearly white. "I thought you were coming over to my house later this week? Levi said he has to be present during the questioning."

"Yeah. I just happened to run into you now." She cocks her head to the side, eyes crinkling up into her knowing smile.

She thought only the older brother was the suspicious character. History unknown, real name and age unknown, date of birth unknown. All those convenient facts were given to the current _Levi Ackerman_ through the Yeager family. Yet, everything about Eren Yeager screams violent, rude, closer to a psychopath than a normal human being. Or maybe her senses have been morphed and confused by the fact this entire case just seems sketchy to her, she might just be over exaggerating things.

"So?" He says, taking another bite before tossing the stick into the garbage sitting beside him, eyes flickering over her with indifference, "What do you want?"

"What type of person is your brother? I hear he's a real tycoon in the business world. Sharp and short."

Eren chuckles at that, his expression becoming lighter. "Yeah, he's short. I don't know much about his work life though, he becomes a piss-ass whenever he has to mention work at home so I avoid that topic."

"A doting older brother?" There's the low murmuring from a few girls walking towards them, their lips pulled into friendly smiles as they talk amongst each other. Hitch watches them for a moment before turning back to Eren when the teen nods. "Doting enough to kill to protect you?"

Eren's expression falls blank, eyes turning into a hard look with anger swimming in his eyes. "So this is what this is about." Is all he says, and she almost expects him to snap ' _Yeah, so what if he did?_ ' except he reaches for his phone, pulling it out with the device vibrating in his hand, and almost carelessly he says, "Levi didn't kill anybody."

For a moment she almost believes him.

Eren smiles to her, a fake practiced smile they teach you to give adults when they try and lecture you about your life choices, before saying, "I gotta go home, I'll see you later." He presses his phone against his ear, the beginning of his voice rising, "I _know_!" He screams and Hitch watches as he shoves his other hand into his pocket, voice still loud even though he's gotten at least a mile away from her already, "I'll be home in a moment, god sometimes you're such a sourpuss—"

And he's gone.

Hitch buys herself a nice fancy three dollar ice-cream cone, licking the dry almonds off of it as she watches the world move around her.

Almost numbly she says, "Sounds fishy."

And is back on her merry little way to the office.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody in their school knows about the _Yeager Case_ : it's famous in their small little town.

The moment Levi and Eren's feet hit the gravel of their town people's heads turned, everybody could smell blood on their hands and yet nobody, and Armin is being a 100% sincere when he says _nobody_ , ever pointed a finger at either of them despite Armin had seen it as an easy case. Parents were dead? Big brother comes home? _Unknown_ identity older brother? Armin may be slightly exaggerated as a genius, but it doesn't take one to put two and two together. Honestly, Armin wouldn't be surprised if Eren killed the robber himself. This is what he thinks, and is exactly what he tells Hitch when she comes to interview him as a character reference.

Armin knows she's just bullshitting, for her to obtain character references she needs a case against Eren; and she does not have one. Armin tells her all this anyway, he tells her about Levi's over-bearing habits, his extreme violent temper and his business capabilities. "But," says Armin as he looks out the window, slightly nervous from being in a police station, and the clouds swim over the sky with carefree strokes of grey and white, "I'm just speculating."

"What do you mean? If you say you wouldn't be surprised that your friend killed somebody—"

"Just." Armin pauses, he looks slightly distraught, but calm at the same time. "Some people have it in them? You know? Some people you know and you know under the right circumstances they'd murder anybody, Levi and Eren are those types of people. Especially Levi. But I mean, I know if Levi was the one in danger Eren would probably kill the person, if we're speculating Levi killed the robber to save Eren, they're both slightly obsessive over each other in a way. Even if Eren or Levi did do it, neither of them will say a thing against the other. So," his eyes look past her and right into her, Hitch feels breathless, "You should stop looking."

"I'm not lookin'," Hitch doesn't add in that she's already tried calling Levi's " _sponsor"_ Erwin Smith and got nowhere. She approached a judge and the moment the judge saw the name they paled and said ' _NO_ ', a big rubber red stamp pressed onto her proposal as a warning sign not to dig further. So she's trying to do just that. But at the same time, she understands what Armin is saying, some people do have it in them. Some people would kill for the protection of other's, despite the cost and penalty.

"What are you doing?" Marlo hisses quietly the moment Armin is out of the office and she sighs, chewing on the remaining white stick from her previous jumbo sized lollipop. Marlo is always a goody-two-shoes, and she would rather not have him putting his nose into this business when she's just beginning to shove her own foot into the case. She's only just begun dipping her toes in.

"Nothing," says Hitch. She doesn't even try to cover up her deeds and Marlo shifts, disturbed.

"What you two hanging around for?" Hannes looks hesitant, but motions for them to follow. "We're heading over now, I just called Mr. Ackerman and he said nows a good time. God this sucks."

"I think it's kind of interesting, you might make a big murder case." Hitch drawls, smiling with her teeth and Hannes shoots her a dark look.

They make it to the house under 10 minutes and Hitch has a large mental list of probing invasive questions she'll be asking, much to the dismantle of everybody _against_ poking sticks into dead animals. Levi is a scary dwarf, and Hitch's eyes curl upwards when she spots him and feels the intense _need_ to poke a giant metal rob in this guys ass.

"Hey, sorry for this," Hannes says sheepishly, "Just gotta run through some pretty straight forward questions and then we'll be on our way. This is our precincts newbies, Hitch and Marlo, they're here to observe how to do home questioning."

"Fantastic," Levi grumbles underneath his breath.

"Are you Eren?"

Eren blankly looks to where Hitch is and smiles. "You a cop?"

Levi's eyes land on her with fierceness, the look being smoothed over, "How do you know her, Eren?"

Eren shrugs. "She came to talk to me when I was out getting ice-cream," Hitch watches the interaction, watching how Hannes' head snaps in her direction with fierce accusing ' _You're dead meat'_ and Marco looks between them nervously, unsure of what he should do, Eren's fingers drag along the surface of the table, "Asked me about how protective you are." He pauses, expression lightening up into a devilish look. "Oh, she did ask if Levi is protective enough to kill for me."

"I said that you're not to talk to Eren without me present," Levi hisses, directing his anger at Hannes. "Or should I sue you?"

"She did this without my knowing," Hannes lifts his hands up, "I apologize deeply, I'll ask for her to leave now."

Hitch feels her pupils dilate just as Eren curls up against Levi's shoulder, grin wide and cat-like, as though a cat tugging on the tail of a mouse. He smiles, fingers hanging around Levi and his head tilts to the side, childish and innocent. "Can she stay?"

Warning bells enter her head then.

Something so _loud_ rings in her head, vibrating throughout her entire being as she tries to collect herself. Flashing lights appear before her, warning signs, ' _danger, danger, danger_ ' and she wants to stumble backwards, disappear and never appear before these two people again. She wants to apologize, to collect herself and amen her sins. She's a stubborn woman, though, and collects herself, dry lollipop stick hanging from her lips as she forces a cocky smile.

She sits directly across from Eren, Marlo beside her and Levi right beside Eren with dark guarding eyes. He leans backwards, arms crossed in a confident fashion, and Hannes pulls out his papers, lists of questions and a nice red marker for the green sign without a single question _really_ being asked.

"Please state your name," Hannes says gently, pressing down on the big black button in the middle of the table.

"Eren Yeager."

"Levi Yeager is who to you?"

"My brother." Eren looks awfully bored, finger nails curled against his arm as he picks at the fabric, she would have thought of it as a nervous habit if his facial expression didn't read _I am not amused_ so clearly, just like his dear older brother. But, something more odd strikes her. These two are reciting the memory of how their parents were murdered, most people, even if the wounds had healed, are affected. Levi is not. Eren is not. She almost feels winded by the sudden discovery, and leans into her chair, chewing roughly as she tries to conjure a theory. Two brothers? Do both kill the parents or one? One, the autopsy showed it for each dead parent. Older over protective brother, two brothers that over rely on each other, not related—

"Are you two fucking?" Hitch blurts so suddenly, this, jerks Eren from picking at his arm, eyes landing on her with particular harshness.

" _Hitch_!" Hannes hisses, shooting a wry sorry look to Levi before muttering a quick ' _not another word_ ' to Hitch.

"But," she nips hard at her lollipop-stick and half of it breaks off, clattering to the floor. she stops herself short and instead asks, "Did you love your parents?" She keeps who she was directing the line of questioning to ambiguous, a part of her is hoping only one will say it, jump to the fake ' _yes, of course I did_!' except they both narrow their eyes, identical looks of irritation settling.

Eren smiles. "I thought this was a statement? Or is this an inquiry?"

"A statement," Hannes snaps out, "Just a statement. So Eren, you saw the robber that killed your parents?"

"Yup."

"The robber we happened to never find any evidence of, correct?" Hitch asks, making sure to butt herself right in so Hannes can't cut her out. This Levi guy is oddly silent for an over-protective brother, and she almost feels cheated, as though this older brother character _was_ acting within his rights. Except that image crumbles easily as Levi stands, hand possessively coming to caress the back of Eren's neck as he looks down to them.

"Levi?"

"Leave." There's a pause, and Hitch smiles slyly. "I'll have my lawyer contact you by the end of this week. Expect me to sue your fucking asses."

And then her smile falls.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Levi?"

Eren leans himself against Levi's pillow, bare legs stretching outwards, long and mostly an act to show them off to his older brother standing idly at the corner of his room. Though, he guess that's the wrong way to put it. Levi is no longer his brother, never really was, honestly. Levi is his angel: his God, his owner, his saviour. Levi is his life and will be his death. Levi looks at him, long and searching. Finally, Levi decides to look away. "You have school tomorrow, no more."

"I'm not satisfied."

"Shut up, brat." Levi strides forward, hand coming to ruffle Eren's head before pushing it down and into the pillow. "Sleep."

"It surprised me," Eren mutters into the pillow, wrapping the blanket over his body as he stares blankly at a childhood photo of a young Levi holding a baby Eren on the dresser. Levi is always fond of baby photos of Eren, anything to tie Eren to the past-self Levi had adored so much. Sometimes Eren is scared of that part of Levi: who does Levi love more? The him now, or the memories? He can't tell anymore. He's not even sure if he wants to know the answer. "That she asked if we're fucking."

"It would give motive for me to kill more strongly," Levi explains. Obviously disinterested in the conversation, "Don't talk to her if she tries to speak to again outside of legal means."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

"This isn't adding up."

Marlo doesn't look up from where he's nervously tapping his notepad, muttering to himself about being unable to pay school fees _and_ a legal suit against him. Hitch shushes him, leaning back into her chair as she looks up. The library at their local library is noisy, a background noise to force her into pure concentration. She places her lollipop in her right cheek, "Grisha Yeager was filed as a doctor, but Carla Yeager was working full time at a diner? And here," Hitch pokes at a photocopied list of bill payments she had sneaked out of Hanne's computer, "It states that for a year she was solely paying the bills, and then suddenly for like four years Grisha is paying a one-man bill type of thing. Their utilities drop a lot, and the previous things Carla Yeager would pay for are suddenly paid only by Grisha."

"So?"

" _So_ ," Hitch muses, smiling creeping over her lips. "Sounds like trouble in paradise."

"There was never a divorce proceeding, and Levi had even said himself that his parents were 'a dumb happy couple'."

"Kids always get things wrong," Hitch waves off. But she pauses, eyebrows furrowed. She highly doubts a sharp kid like Levi, though she didn't know him when he was a teen, wouldn't realize trouble brewing in paradise. Either there really wasn't trouble or he was lying to cover his own ass. She's more inclined to put faith in the second option. But, even if he was covering his ass, _why_ would he be covering his ass?

"... What's the motive?"

She sighs, allowing the folder of photos to fall onto the table, splattering like split milk, and her eyes snap on one particular photo, taken of Levi and Eren right after the murder of their parents by the press. Her lips fall into a silent ' _o'._

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

"I think the older brother killed the parents."

Hannes gurgles up his coffee, pats away the remnants that fell on his lap, and looks at her warily.

"Are you being serious right now? This case is _ages_ old and you want to reopen it?"

She smiles. "Isn't it law that if there's basis to believe murder is possible, shouldn't the case be reopened?"

Hannes shoots her a dirty look, "Only if there's _reasonable_ basis to believe such a thing."

Hitch slaps down the photo, pointing to Eren's neck, then to his bare arms and legs. "In the official report the robber didn't touch Eren, didn't even _see_ him, so why does he have a bunch of bruises all over his body? I also did some digging, Grisha Yeager was fired from his job and the lady at the local diner told me Carla Yeager moved away from her husband because he was abusing their youngest son. But, after four years she get's back together with him and then, two weeks later they're both found dead? Eren unharmed? I can only think of one person that would want to kill his parents to protect young cute little Eren."

Hannes lips thin, he looks exhausted. He rubs his forehead, leaning onto his desk, sighing out heavily. "This is already known knowledge, outside the case, just that isn't going to get anybody to move. I told you, that Levi kid has fucking insane connections."

"That isn't any reason to throw out this case—"

"Hitch, look." Hannes interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The only way your going to even get a _shred_ of possibility in reopening this case is if you can find _proof_ that Levi was at home that evening. But I'll tell you now, his alibi is rock solid." He scribbles something quickly on a notepad, "Take a look at that name."

She glances down at the paper, frowning at the cursive scrawl of ' _Erwin Smith_ ' in the middle of the green sticky note.

 _Fuck_ , she thinks.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Their father, or, Eren's father was a renowned doctor.

He had a degree, a practice and colleagues that licked his asshole clean like hungry loyal dogs. His first illusions of Grisha were strong and silent, but kind at his very core. Maybe this illusion wasn't wrong, at one point, Grisha was exactly that. Then the funding stopped coming, his renowned title was crumbling underneath scandals that their father had thought he had hid. At first, Levi saw a man that was beaten trying to stand steadily on his two feet with the remaining pride that he had left. Then; Grisha began to drink.

At first it was two or three, tipsy but still himself. ' _A way to numb the bullshit_ ,' Grisha would say as he tossed the newspaper into their fireplace—but Levi had found it curious how Grisha had two or three more copies to re-read over, and _over_ —then Carla began to work at the corner's local diner, to make ends meet. Then Grisha lost his job completely, was sued eight ways to Sunday and then began drinking 9 cans a night. On their kitchen table would be empty boxes of 28 pack beers stacked. There'd be at least thirty of them until his exhausted mother would finally take them away from his and Eren's sight.

Grisha was never a loving father to Eren, he'd pretend to be in the public eye but otherwise he had no affiliation with Eren whatsoever. Of course with Carla's new job Grisha was the one doing the child rearing and Levi would find himself hauled up in his room, blasting music as he heard Eren cry, and _cry_ , and _cry_ , and _cry_. Eren would cry all night, Grisha would scream at him all night. Screaming transformed into beating, and beating transformed into Levi hauling Eren in his room with him. Their little happy family crumbled so easily, and all Levi could do was offer Eren one of his headphones as he blasted a kids TV show online until Eren would stop crying. Because, what else could he do? He was only 12.

Carla left Grisha a year later.

There was never an official divorce proceeding, but Levi knows they didn't need to have one because Grisha didn't want him or Eren. He was a bitter asshole until the end, and Levi wasn't sad to leave his side. Carla was weak though. Tried dating, failed a couple times, and was so petrified of being lonely she had crawled right back to Grisha's asshole and licked it clean like a bitch in heat.

Levi had hated Carla then, too.

He didn't hate her for being lonely, he hated her for dragging Eren back to a man that would abuse him. And Levi's suspicions were on point, within the first week Grisha was trying to strangle Eren, just fourty-seven minutes after Carla had left for her shift at work, and Levi had felt sick. Levi had lunged at Grisha, ready to kill the bastard, except Grisha had easily hit Levi over the head with a near vase. His world had went black.

He had promised himself he would never let Eren live a sad life.

And he'd do anything for his little brother, _oh_ , he'd really do anything.

Eren had grabbed a kitchen knife, stabbed that bastard in the back and had beaten him with his fists until Grisha Yeager stopped breathing, blood gurgling past his blood stained lips, body convulsing like the dying rat he was. Carla had came home, and Levi had stabbed her in the stomach, then to stop her wheezing had suffocated her until she died. Levi had watched impassively as Eren sat over their father's dead body. He had looked so powerful then: a beautiful untamed beast. Then when the high was gone, a scared child that needed Levi's protecting.

"This is not your fault." Levi had said, blood-stained hands coming to cradle Eren's face with shaking hands, how ironic it is that it almost was like Levi was re-birthing Eren, holding Eren in the blood he was created in, stained with the blood of their once dear parents. "I will protect you."

 

 


End file.
